The Microsoft WINDOWS, version 3.1, operating system, sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., provides a control panel that allows a user to adjust various system settings, such as the color settings for the graphical user interface. The control panel includes a number of controllers that adjust groups of settings. For example, a separate color controller is provided to adjust the color settings that are used by the operating system. Each controller generates a dialog box when activated that allows a user to select the system settings that are controlled by the controller. The operating system provides default settings for each of the system settings that are controlled by the controllers. However, in order to change the system settings, the user must activate each controller in turn to adjust system settings which the user wishes to change.